


Tua/Inquisitor: Intermission

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Jedi, Sith, Sith Shenanigans, Star Wars References, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tua/Inquisitor story that picks up after "Complications" and "A Kyber Destiny"</p><p>Maketh is having strange dreams, and the Inquisitor tries to interpret them.  His research will reveal shocking results.</p><p>Maketh will also discover something that prompts her to believe her Foster parents may be in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tua/Inquisitor: Intermission

Tua/Inquisitor: Intermission

 

 

Maketh felt an awakening inside her. A vision of a bright light with a man's voice that comforted her as she slept. Who was he? Where did the vision come from. She woke up in the early morning hours and looked around. She had four more hours before she had to get up for work. She lay there and contemplated the voice from her dreams for a moment. She tried to remember what the voice was telling her, but the words faded, the dream gone.

Maketh continued her duties for Lothal later in the morning, and despite the persistent irritation of a group of rebels, opportunities were growing. Governor Pryce had become quite fond of the Minister. While Maketh was surprised to become a protege with such prestige, she was nevertheless proud to be a productive part of Lothal's future.

She stayed in contact every day with her parents. Simple farmers who had no great ambitions, but they were proud of her with each accomplishment she made.

She organized labor for the new industries, brought in Imperial developers and even invited colonists from other worlds to settle into the growing capital to meet demands for the industries around them.

But sometimes even the best influence Maketh could generate would not be enough to protect her. She linked herself close to the Grand Inquisitor, and felt safe in his presence even though he was a harsh servant of the Empire and answered directly to higher figures like the Emperor. His eyes glowed with menace for the enemies of the Empire, but she found the softer secrets in them when she looked into them.

It was almost heartbreaking for her to know that his duties would take over his life. She feared his duty might even destroy him. And the void of the unknown future without him terrified her silently. But she also had a duty to the Empire, and occupied her anxieties with mundane, repetitive work. And there was Agent Kallus. Sometimes she was loathe to have to answer to Agent Kallus on some domestic issues.

"Rebels" she sighed. They weren't a major threat, and she didn't understand what was so important about catching a rag tag bunch who stole food once in a while. True, she wanted to see them caught and brought to justice, but the Inquisitor's zeal to chase them borderlined a bit obsessive at times. Agent Kallus was even worse, watching him swagger his arrogance like he was an admiral.

Kallus entered her office, and she could almost feel the headache.

"We need to requisition materials for a new facility. Production on the new Tie Fighters is slowing down because the OLD facility here on Lothal is breaking down! The equipment is over 10 years old, and it's time to update the entire program!" he dropped the files on her desk.

"That will take months!" Maketh stood from her desk and looked at him with her hands on her hips "You must surely be joking!? I thought the Empire would take care of these programs!"

"The funding for Lothal by the Empire is in mining, though I fail to see what these large chunks of crystals are ever good for. I am not a beaurocrat, I am a soldier. The Empire needs the civil government to handle the zoning, safety codes, and construction. That is what the laborers of Lothal are here for in the first place! I suggest you hurry. There are a dozen worlds out there vying for the contracts to put these new fighters into production. I suggest you get the wheels turning." he walked out of her office. Maketh stood for a moment, then threw her cup of hot stim caf into the trash receptacle.

She rested again after a long day, but felt a strange sensation tugging at her mind as it cleared all of the day's business away.

"I miss you" The man's voice whispered from ethereal places in her mind. Maketh, who almost was relaxed, shot up and looked around.

"WHO IS HERE!! WHERE ARE YOU?" she called out with some urgency. After a quick tour of her home, she felt she must have dreamed the voice. She reasoned it must be from stress. Her night was spent with more dreams of impossible things. There was a bright light with a soothing voice. Also, a moment where she was running from menacing eyes, the eyes of a familiar foe, and a weapon in her hands that would not shoot. She dreamed she was in combat but could not shoot the enemies that attacked the Empire. She saw Kallus looking at her, waiting for her to fight, but her weapon was empty and useless. She ran, but the path grew narrow.

Her dream became restless. Stairs grew too tall to climb, and hallways shrank until she could not go any further. The Inquisitor appeared and her anxiety subsided in the dream. She felt some comfort with him, but the dream only made her more restless with him, the repressed frustration of a woman. She tried to kiss the Pau'an. He caressed her face and whispered. "There are some things worse than death."

Then she heard an old man giggle "Troubled, you seem to be". Maketh woke up. The old voice was not scary, but it disturbed her. It was almost time to go to the office. She drank her morning stim caf and slowly rode her hovering vehicle to the Governor's building.

She received a message from Governor Pryce, one that lifted her spirits, like a good omen.

"I have your requests, and I certainly understand the pressure the Empire places on us today. I will process these papers and permits. Do not worry, Maketh, I mean, er, Minister Tua. I will handle this." Pryce's re-assurance was very maternal, and Maketh smiled. She did not fully understand why the Governor was always so helpful in these times of economic uncertainty. The investments of the Imperial facilities was a long term risk, and results would not be seen for a few more years. But she had faith in the Minister's handling of such affairs.

Maketh finished her hot drink and strolled over to the Inquisitor's official work station in the Imperial barracks. He was concentrating, always training and focused with his light saber. She cleared her throat gently to get his attention.

He saw her and immediately stood at attention. He felt self conscious and a little awkward that somebody was observing him doing his stretches and exercises. He almost blushed, but remained stone faced to cover his surprise.

"Minister Tua. How can I be of assistance?" he asked.

Maketh had blushed when she observed his fine form in its practice. His muscular body in its fitting outfit made him look quite healthy, and she warmed to the thought of watching him all day with a spark of hunger best left unspoken. She smiled as he invited her into his office, though the term might be used loosely. It was a place of meditation, training and monitoring of the Empire's progress in the system.

"I was wondering....if...well, you are a user of the Force. What I need to know is.....what is this 'Force?"

"How do you mean?" he asked, suddenly very curious.

"How does it, ummm, affect people?"

"Well, Some may be more attuned to the Force than others. They are born with it usually. Very few are born with the connection, and can easily lose that connection without proper training, and a proper comprehension. Why do you ask?" The Inquisitor flashed a sudden smile "Don't tell me YOU have some connection to the Force?"

Maketh became embarrassed. "It's not important!" she wanted to leave, feeling that he was about to mock her. She couldn't handle that, even if he was having a harmless moment of mirth. She needed answers to these dreams and his smile made her uncomfortable.

"Wait!" The Inquisitor instinctively reached for her hand. It was his turn to blush a she stared at him in surprise "If you ARE affected, it could be of great importance. Tell me, are you getting strange dreams? Do unusual things happen around you? Do you realize things that go beyond your normal senses?"

She looked at him cautiously "I sometimes.....hear voices."

"Voices?" The Inquisitor got closer, very intrigued by her condition.

"I hear two voices. One is an old man who speaks in riddles. He sort of......talks backwards. He tries to help, but I don't understand him. the other is a man who speaks very kindly, like a Father. I sometimes think he is my real father. I was, adopted...."

The Grand Inquisitor remained stoic with everything she confessed. "I had not realized. Did you ever know your real parents?"

"No. I only just discovered that I was adopted by the Tuas. I never knew my real parents. The man in my dreams appears as a bright light. It's like he was an alien, but none I had ever seen. Like an angel...."

The Pau'an nodded. He recognized the Old man she described. An old man he once knew of in a previous time in his life. He was not sure who the old Jedi Master was in communication. Could it be Yoda? If so, was he trying to reach Maketh....or someone else with the visions? The Grand Inquisitor knew these to be visions of some form, and the description of the light reminded him of another, more ancient form. A more ancient being. But such beings were legend, and could not possibly be trying to communicate with Maketh.

Maketh saw him thinking "Do you understand these dreams?"

"I Think so, but I cannot be sure yet. I think you should not worry about them for now. Go back to work."

Maketh wanted to say more, but he interrupted her "-Please, Maketh. Before you insist on continuing this, let me do some research. If what I suspect is true....I will let you know what I find out as soon as possible. I do believe the Force works in many ways. While you have never been given opportunity to have a connection to the Force to become an Inquisitor, I believe you have been....contacted through it. The Force is trying to send a message, but I must investigate on my own to find the truth. Come to me if you have any more dreams."

He looked at her gently. She nodded, understanding, though she wanted to ask a hundred questions.

"I think maybe spending a little time with your foster parents could help give you a new kind of energy. Take your mind off of this."

"It will not be easy" she said quietly. She held her breath as the Inquisitor put his hand to hers in a subconscious moment of comfort. He was breaking protocol. He wanted to pull his hand back when he suddenly realized what he had done, but he held his breath also.

"Spend time with them. This might be nothing but dreams. I don't want you to end this with disappointment. I will do what I can."

"Thank you. I'll go finish my work and make arrangements to visit them in the countryside. Lothal has a wonderful spring season going on."

"Yes, it does." The Pau'an smiled as he sensed she was more content and less anxious about these dreams.

Maketh went back to her office, prepping to make arrangements for the trip to the country. The Grand Inquisitor opened every data file pertaining to the beings he suspected were a part of Maketh's visions and dreams. the first one was, as he suspected, Jedi Master Yoda. Still in hiding. The Inquisitor made notes on Yoda and was keen to follow up on Maketh's visions concerning the diminutive Master.

But what shocked him was his research on the voice and the light that appeared in Maketh's dreams. the more he studied, the more amazed and concerned he became. "It's impossible!" he exclaimed "The Diathim are a myth....and yet...." He was deep in thought about what this would mean for Maketh and Imperial authorities. And what would happen if Lord Vader were to take an interest in this.

Maketh called up her parents casually. Her Mother was anxious, but happy to see her.

"How is work today?" She looked at Maketh and smiled when she noticed a hint of blushing.

"It has been good. I've been taking care of some personal affairs, and I want to come home to relax."

"A vacation! How wonderful! We'll clean the house a prepare a meal as soon as the inspection is done!" her mother spoke with sweet anticipation to see her daughter again, but Maketh was disturbed for a moment.

"Inspection? What inspection?" Maketh's eyes went wide and her blood went cold. Her mother pointed to another man who was walking past, not looking at the com link.

"This Gentleman is an Inquisitor, and says he is checking the territory for Rebel activity. I let him have free run of the house, but he's almost done."

Maketh wanted to scream as she saw the brutish Fifth Brother looking around the room before exiting. He did not notice her talking to her Mother.

"I've got to mother, but I will communicate later."

Her Mom was perplexed but shrugged "See you soon." The Inquisitor was so bored with the duties of hunting Rebels he failed to pay any attention to the fact that he was in the house of Maketh's parents. Maketh, a woman that he was obsessed with and desired to control. He grunted and prepared to leave as the transmission ended fast.

"Who was that?" he asked briskly.

"Just my daughter. She works in the city." Mrs Tua did not see how he grinned as he exited, dreaming of meeting the woman.

"She sounds delicious" he muttered to himself, a hint of drool wetted his lips as he exited the house, rejoining Seventh Sister who waited for him outside.

Maketh sat in her office chair, terrified after remembering several encounters with the Brute. It was fortunate he did not notice her in the transmission, but know had a terrible notion that her family would be in danger.

"I have to get them out of there" she bit her lip and sighed. Knowing that Fifth brother could appear any where at any time, Maketh's dreams and visions would only become more pronounced......


End file.
